Demon Z Fighters
by YashaLoves69
Summary: a tall strange woman comes and fights Naruku, but wait she Kagome 10 years from now and she not human. InuKag, MirSan, RinFluffy
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of these anime characters, but i wish i did._

_Chapter 1_

A Tall raven haired woman with bright green eyes, wearing an orange Gi ,was racing towards Mt. Hakurei. She isn't a human, nor is she a demon. She running to fast for even Sesshomaru to keep up.

Inside the mountain, Naruku was attacking Inuyaha, Kagome and the others, He was just about to kill them with his attack when the raven haired woman come crashing throught the top.

_" Naruku"_ They all looked up at her.

_" Who are you?"_ Naruku asked her.

_" You'll never know"_ Soon she was flying right beside him.

_" I'll kill you for hurting my family, and I'll never and I mean never let you hurt Inuyasha again for as long as I live in this world and the next" _Inuyasha off to the side looked extremely shock by all there is to be shocked about.

_" Time To Die"_

_" You can't Kill Me"_

_" Watch Me,...KAME HAME HAAAAAAA" _With that a bright energy beam came flying out of her hand and hit Naruku dead on.

_" She hit him"_

_" Who is she Inuyahsa , she seams to know you"_

_" I have no idea" _The smoke soon cleared and they only say the woman flying there.

_" Damn You NARUKU" _Soon Inuyasha and the others came walking up to her.

_" Ah, mayI ask who you are?"_

_" Hmm, Oh hey Yasha" _' Yasha ' thought Kagome.

_" You know him"_

_" Hmm, Hey Kagome, YayI know him"_

_" How, if i may ask"_

_" Well, you see Kagome, I'm you ten years from now"_

_" WHAT"_

_" Yup"_

_" But those thing you just did, i can't do those"_

_" You will, that is one of the reason that I am here"_

_"OHhhhh"_

_" Anyway, Kagome your not human"_

_" Hun"_

_" What are you talking about Kag" _Asked Inuyasha

_" Well, your father Goku, is not from earth, he's a warrior from another planet, he's an Saiyan, which makes you half Saiyan"_

_" Come Again"_

_" Your an Alien"_

_" Alien"_

_" Well half"_

_" Okay, but what happen to our family in the furture"_

_" Well, two years from now you will be mated to Yasha here, then you will have your first children, twins, like us they will be a boy and a girl, but on the twins fifth birthday, Naruku will show up and try to take you away but inside he kills our daughter, but the person that actually did the killing wasn't Naruku, he turned Yasha full demon and took control of him and made him do it, but when Hanyou Yasha took his body back he then tried to kill himself, they only way i could stop him was by sealing him to a tree,I had no choiceI couldn't lose him after loses my only daughter, know if we destory Naruku my daughter Serenity should be alive, and inuyasha would of never tried to kill himself, but only we will remeber this things" _At this moment Inuyahsa and kagome will still trying to soak all this information in...

Please Review, i hope you like my story, next chapter find out more about kagome being a Saiyan, yes i mean Dragonball Z


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

There were sitting around the when Kag (Kagome from the future) spoke up and scared them.

_**" Kagome, I would like to train you to use your saiyan powers"**_

_**" Really, Kag"**_

_**" Yes, really and call me Kat,**_

_**" Really , that's cool Kat"** _as they were talking, a young boy around 9 came walking up. He looked just like Kagome but with Inuyasha's eyes and of course ears. next thing they knew Inuyasha was being tackle by this little boy. Kat, was sitting off to the side smiling because she knew that this little boy was Inuyasha son from the future(If you hadn't already guessed) Kat turned to Inuyasha and smiled.

_**" Yasha meet your nine year old son, Teki"** _Kat then turned to Teki and asked him why he was here, and as they were talking a figure started to show up behind.

_**" Because mom, the reason is standing behind you, and well he wouldn't let me stay behind"** _Kat quickly turned around to come face to face to her one and only Mate Yasha. As soon as she knew it was him, she jump into his arms and started to cry, because she didn't know if she would get to see him ever again.

**_" Shhh, Mate it's okay, I won't leave you again,I mean it, kat I will never leave you again, even tho your the one who sealed me to a tree" _**With that he captured her lips. So they broke for air. Kagome and Inuyasha stood there blushing.

_**KAT'S POV**_

I looked over to see Kagome blushing, so I thought it would be fun to so her some saiyan moves before she blushed her self to death.

**_" So What should i Teach you First Kagome_**

**_" Ahhh, What ever you would like to teach me"_**

**_" Okay, let me think, oh i know i'll teach you how to fly"_**

**_" Really, that would be great"_**

**_" WEll how about i teach all of you to fly?"_**

**_"YAY"_**

Please review, i know it shorts but hey, i wanted another chapter done


End file.
